Blood and Desire
by Wing of Darkness
Summary: Love requires big sacrifices. It travels a road full of obstacles. Pain is its partner. If love is ripped away from thy past and ye live in suffering, what fate hath given to the future is the one ye thought was lost forever. Vampire fic, SasuNaru
1. Crimson Stone

**Riku: Now I'll be on a different side. I'll try to make a _Vampire fic_ and see if I have any potential in making one and if ever….I will make another one after. **

**Attention! I will not mention who is speaking or narrating the story so don't be baffled and just wait until the story introduce it to all of you and that would be the end of it.**

**Summary: Their meeting didn't mean for them to be together…didn't mean for them to love each other, but why did their fate choose the forbidden sacrifice for the immortality of life…--SasuNaru--**

**Title: Blood and Desire**

**-This is a story about two totally different beings who will share one exhilarating fate in their lives.-**

I was just a simple person who lives with a complicated life. A life where I experienced things I never imagined to happen or dreamed to be involved. A life where I met extraordinary phenomena that people keep believing as a legendary myth. …An ancient secret which was kept thousands of years inside our old ancestors' mind of treasure.

The day my life crossed path with a legendary creature…is the day I changed my fate. Day after day I see him…there was a tingling feeling that was pounding on my chest… An enormous enthusiasm controls my mind as lust takes over between the two of us. Our minds clouded with passions, overcoming all our senses.

But that's not what altered me to be like him…it was my sacrifice who gave him my mind…my soul…my love…my body….my **whole **life,

_**It was my Blood and Desire…**_

**Chapter One: Crimson Stone**

A glimpse of shadow passed jumping through the soaring gate of the national museum with a speed that anyone could never reach. The alarms began buzzing as to alert the guards and lights are automatically opening in every room of the place. After signaling the cops who were eagerly waiting outside the building, officers began preparing their guns with sounds of _Click!_ produced by their "Desert Eagle" unit firearms. The lead officer stood up raising his arm and waving it to call a batch of policemen to go to their respective positions.

"There he is!" One officer cried and pointed the figure he saw. The policemen immediately directed their guns to where the thief landed. The masked thief faced them and paused…He reached something on his back and threw it on the cemented street of the huge city. Once the object touched the ground, a huge mass of smoke came out of the object which covered the officers' vision.

"Idiots…" The thief muttered, sticking his tongue out under his mask and chuckled to himself as he left the chaotic crowd of his failed catchers.

When the smoke was clearing away from the cops' place it was the time they noticed that the thief was long gone. The lead officer banged his fist on the car's roof and slowly rubbed his temple to calm himself.

It's been months of failing to catch the thief and the security institute has already hired many high-rank officers to solve the case, but none of them ever succeeded in seizing the amateur thief.

_**Amateur?...Yes**._

Many had said that the thief was only a boy. …A young guy who grew under strict training of expert professional robbers who came from noble families.

"Don't worry. We'll catch him no matter what." An officer whispered to their chief's ear then stepped inside the black-tinted car, sitting on the driver's seat.

"Come on. Let's relax a bit. Don't be so upset, Sai. …'cause it's just the beginning." The officer continued, brushing away his long brown locks of hair blocking the vision of his small eyes.

"To the bar." Sai spoke before slamming close the car's door.

"As you said." The long-haired brunette uttered as he stepped on the gas and pulled forward the gear. He drove in speed until they reached to their destination. The bar…

"Is it okay to leave the others behind?" Sai asked while looking a perfect place to sit.

"Nah, Don't worry too much." The brunette answered after signaling the bartender for their order.

"Shikamaru…Sai!" A girl with pale blue eyes and a blonde hair fixed in a goldilocks style greeted as she approached the two males.

"Ino, why are you wearing such clothes?" Shikamaru asked in disgust.

"Why don't you like it Shika-kun?" Ino asked sweetly, holding both side of her mini raffled skirt while turning. She was wearing a waitress suit with a big black ribbon attached on the middle of her puff-sleeved blouse; a choker around her neck and a black skirt with a length…three and a half inches away from her knees.

"Sai…what do you say?" She asked.

"It suits you." Sai replied before receiving a glare from Shikamaru who was pissed by his girlfriend's behavior.

"I don't like it. Find another job that is decent." Shikamaru said seriously.

"What?" Ino huffed. "You just don't want other guys to like me that's why you're so conservative!" She continued in a shout.

Now, the two were fighting…with their shouts pulling all the people's attention excluding one person, sitting quietly beside them. As Sai noticed his alluring presence, his gaze locked on him…his golden hair fixed wildly on his head…his blue eyes carrying such deep emotions…his whiskered cheeks, flushed because of alcohol…and his full red lips, hugging the mouth of the glass while gulping down the red liquor into his hungry throat.

"Hey, who are you looking?" Ino interrupted his forever-like thoughts. It was only then that she and Shikamaru stopped arguing.

"Do you know him?" He asked.

"Oh…that cute guy? I don't know. I just got in here so I don't know who comes here often. Why? You like him don't yah?" Ino giggled.

"Wait here…I'll ask his name." She whispered but then stopped.

"Huh? Where did he go?"

The guy already left…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Jingling of keys echoed through the sinister hallway of the mansion and as the door was unlocked, strong tan arms caught the falling blonde.

"Being drunk after getting a valuable thing…isn't that a dangerous habit?"

"Don't worry about Naruto, Kiba. It's just his way to relax." A guy with silver hair stood up from the couch, holding a glass of martini.

"Ki—ba…" Naruto muttered…his eyes slowly opening half-way. "You look very handsome." He chuckled while holding Kiba's soft cheeks.

"Hey, your little boyfriend is hallucinating. Go to a room and take advantage of it!" The silver-haired guy teased.

"Shut up—Kakashi-bastard." Kiba glared and proceeded to Naruto's room.

"Hey did you get it?" Kiba murmured after laying Naruto's body onto the bed.

"Of course!" Naruto responded, peeking open his right eye and checking for any added presence. His bright blue eyes glowed in the darkness that surrounds the whole space of the room after widening them in awe. He slid his left arm inside his leather jacket and towed out something from its back pocket.

"Here." He said and reached a dusty, old paper which seems to be kept for thousands of years ago. Kiba took it carefully and gently unfolded the slightly crispy, brownish object with his hands which revealed an ancient map of a forgotten treasure…

"Wow! It's the map of the **Crimson Stone**!" Kiba covered his mouth after saying aloud his excitement.

"Isn't it that—that treasure was said to be only a legend?" Naruto asked softly before turning on the flashlight he got from his bedside table.

"It's not the treasure itself. The legend is the one who owns it." Kiba replied while scanning the map.

"But thousand years had already passed; do you think the owner is still alive?" Kiba sighed and rolled his eyes.

_-"How could someone ask a very dumb question?"- _ He thought.

"That's why they called it a legend!" He shouted in annoyance, forgetting about the volume of his voice.

"I think Kakashi's coming!" Naruto muttered as he panicked.

…_**And when the door was opened,**_

Kiba pinned Naruto on the bed and pressed his lips with a heavy kiss. The two stared at each other's blushing face before Kakashi's words interrupted their fantasy.

"Look at that. You really obeyed my advice. Kakashi grinned widely.

_**Kiba broke the kiss and spoke…**_

"Isn't that rude? Entering before knocking?"

"Ah…gomen, you could continue your make-out session now." Kakashi blinked his visible eye and closed the door, smiling.

When the line of light disappeared from the room, tension and silence of awkwardness filled the two males. What they did lately was only a short kiss but then the two took it with meaning and…slight pleasure. (I could say )

"Di—did you drink red cherry wine?" Kiba asked unsurely.

"Ye—yeah…How did—How did you know?" Naruto stuttered.

"We just kissed—Why wouldn't I know?" Kiba spoke as he approached the door and twisted open the silver knob.

"Tomorrow at ten o'clock in the evening, let's get the treasure together." He continued and went out of the room.

"Ten o'clock in the evening eh…" Naruto murmured while tracing his fingers on his lips. He fixed off the treasure map and pulled his blanket up to his waist, closing his eyes to let the night overcome him in a peaceful slumber.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_**Ten o'clock in the evening…**_

Ghastly cold breezes of wind twirled around the two bodies of the boys that were currently inspecting every room of the abandoned mansion. The dark wrecked rooms were curtained with thick webs and the cracked paint of the walls was being roamed by small creatures called termites, hungrily eating the wood beneath it. The blast of wind crashed down the hanging window and voices of owls cooing echoed as the brittle wood lining of the porthole knocked the dusty floorboards.

"Ahhh!" Naruto shouted after hearing the creepy sounds.

This place--sure is creepy." Kiba murmured while rubbing his sides with his hands.

"…And cold." Kiba continued his words.

"Hey I thought that treasure is forgotten. Why are we risking our lives just to have it?" Naruto softly cried in shout…with his eyes, securely observing every little thing that bounds the gloomy atmosphere of the place.

"What are you saying that we're risking our lives? We're just finding a treasure and besides….-**_Kiba paused and looked away- _**I'm here." He trailed off.

"Kiba!" Naruto cried and ran instantly towards Kiba. He laced his arms around the other and held them in a death grip.

"My—my Naru-chan. You really are a scare-dy cat." Kiba sighed but then blushed as Naruto leaned himself closer to the other boy's chest for stronger comfort.

"Call me whatever you like--just don't leave me, okay?" Naruto muttered under Kiba's jacket.

"Don't worry." Kiba patted him and hugged him closer, holding his hand and intertwining them. **_(Imagine how lovers keep their hands together…just like that.) _**

Naruto had almost calmed himself after being held firm by Kiba's warm arms. The surroundings are not also that creepy or scary anymore unlike when they were passing in the middle of the open bedrooms with the curtains, swaying like a flowing dress of a lady…shadows of lost souls that were clinging to those silky linens of the queen-sized bed.

**_Inside a room…_**

Now the place was different. The temperature is fine and there were no scattered objects. All are fixed well on the side--the couch, the table, the Dicola (the piano). Kiba turned off the flashlight when he saw a torch lying beside the fireplace.

"What happened to the light?!" Naruto panicked.

"Don't worry…" Kiba whispered and hold off to Naruto.

"Where are you going?!" Naruto cried.

"I'll be back." Kiba replied and immediately approached the unlighted torch he saw near the fireplace. He fumbled a match from his back pack and fished it out.

_**After five minutes…(lol)**_

"Come on!" Kiba gritted his teeth in annoyance. Minutes had already passed but the match still can't produce fire.

"Let me try it." Naruto knelt down and took the match. Kiba surrendered it to him and sighed as he sat. When Naruto scratched the match stick on the box, small amount of fire was created.

"If I knew that you're the one who can do it. I should've given it to you earlier." Kiba spoke. They lighted the torch and poured fire (hey don't take this literally) to every **_"I don't know what you call it sorry…" _**that were screwed on either side of the marble wall. (Yes the walls on the bedrooms were all made of marble. The wall I said lately which was made by wood is a different room. I don't know what room is that….sorry. Just ask the owner of the mansion.—The Uchiha(s)--)

"Awesome!" Naruto thought while looking disbelievingly at the big framed paintings of….maybe the owners.

"Wow! How can they make paintings this big?" Kiba said aloud.

"Hey Naruto. I think we should split up."

"What?!" Naruto asked, worrying.

"The map didn't tell the exact location of the treasure. Here read this…it's a clue." Kiba reached the map to Naruto.

"**_Along the line of big faces, there's a missing figure. Inside the deep end of the narrow way, there's a hiding divan. The missing frame will lead the way—to the heir's living treasure." _**Naruto read.

"Huh???" He thought to himself but being an intelligent thief he is, he didn't show any worries on his face.

"So let's start. Uhhh by the way—I'll hand the map to you so you could read the **_poetic clue_** of that treasure. How many times you need it." Kiba tapped his shoulder and began his search.

"Okay. I think the line of big faces refers to—" Naruto walked, looking upwards.

"Ahh! The big paintings! Right it's the paintings…so I'm finished with that. Next clue.." Naruto unfolded the map and read the second clue.

"**_Inside the deep end of the narrow way, there's a hiding divan." _**Naruto looked upwards again….numerous question marks appeared on top of his head.

"What's a divan?" Naruto poked his head hard and a big lighted bulb rose over his golden head.

"It's a bed." Naruto stopped in front of a varnished wooden door.

"Hmm—I think this is the room." Before Naruto could twist open the icy cold knob, breath of chilly gust froze up his tingling spine.

"Okay…stay calm Naruto. You can do it. Winds are naturally swarming around different places—especially in old, haunted homes." Naruto assured himself. He gulped and swiped off the drafty sweat that was crawling down at the sides of his face and held the icy knob once more, twisting it as he made his best to control his shivering body. The eerie creek of the door quivered his ears and his echoing footsteps made him move like a robot. He stopped as he bumped something. He slowly opened his right eye and gradually rolled it down to look for the object.

_**It was a casket…**_

"Ahh!!!" Naruto shouted and ran towards the door, twisting the knob repeatedly and pleading it to open. **_But he failed…_**

"Oh…Kami-sama, do you hate me so much? Is this how you make me repay for getting valuable objects?!" Naruto asked. He opened both of his eyes and heaved air to his lungs.

"I'm here so let's get over it." Naruto fumbled out the match box that Kiba handed to him lately and scratched it. He lighted the candles that were resting on the side table beside the –shivers—casket. He picked up the map out again and read the last clue.

"**_The missing frame will lead the way—to the heir's living treasure." _**Naruto tilted his head and saw a large painting of a boy with charcoal eyes matching with the color of his midnight, blue-highlighted hair; his pale skin and his serious-looking face.

"Wow—this man is beautiful." Naruto muttered and looked down at the casket. Gulping and heaving air for the hundredth time, (That was only **_hyperbole)_** he tried to open the long, metallic, black so called "divan".

"What the…Why can't it be opened?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and tried once again….

_**Failed…**_

"Hmm—Let's see. Maybe there's a secret lock here." Naruto rubbed his temple and knelt down to check the casket for any locks. Before being able to see it, the casket opened by itself.

"Woaw…That was uhh—creepy." Naruto laughed to lessen his nervousness.

He stood up and opened the casket wider….there he saw—

"No way. He looks so familiar." Naruto thought and remembered the painting.

"That's right. He's the person in the painting. No wonder why he is familiar." Now Naruto is more confident. He didn't even make himself think about how did the body a long-buried person was able to be preserved like this. (It's because of his nervousness—probably)

"Oh-My-God. There it is! I've found it!" Naruto praised himself and laughed at Kiba. There he saw the crimson stone, hanging on the neck of the person as the pendant of his necklace. He extended his shivering arms and touched the pendant.

"It's really the crimson stone." Naruto said in his mind and leaned down his hands onto soft foam that was supporting the cold body of the person laying on it.

"Sorry buddy. I—I need to get this. Be—besides I think you don't need it." Naruto stuttered as he was trying to pull off the necklace from its owner.

"Okay!" Naruto beamed after successfully getting the necklace. He slid the necklace inside his jacket and prepared heading outside. When he turned around, bloody red eyes met his blue ones. They stared at each other….and when the known person smirked, Naruto fell on the floor.

_That time I felt like my world had stopped and that time was our first meeting...  
_

**-Okay! I think that was long. I hope you like this. (And I think you'll easily get who the narrator is...lol)  
**

**-Update will be based on the number of reviewers.**

**-I'm trying to make a vampire fic, obviously so if you see a potential on the story or if you see a potential from me…please read and review. That would encourage me enough!**

**-Thank you for the ones who are reading and reviewing!**

**-The grammar issues? Ummm—please endure it 'cause I don't have a beta or a special device to correct them. I'm really sorry.**

**-Thanks for the coming reviewers! **

**-Please don't forge the review, ok? From Riku-chan!!! Hai! Hai! Hai! _–Nodding like an idiot-_**


	2. Fear Creates our Courage

**Riku: Yosh! At last I was able to update this story. Has it been long since I submitted this story? Well I can't remember. Hope people will like this. And—so you know this is my first vampire fic so please no flames. You could suggest anything about this story...it would help me a lot. Grins wide **

**Summary (Improvised): Love requires big sacrifices. It travels a road full of obstacles. Pain is its partner. If love is ripped away from the past and you live in suffering, what fate hath given is the one ye thought was lost forever…**

_**SasuNaru…**_

**Title: Blood and Desire**

_**Blood…**_

_Whoso sheddeth man's blood, by man shall his blood be shed._

_When blur of dreadful memories flash rapidly through our minds, pain crawls upon to hug our heart. Confusion dwells with the intensity drawn by our feelings as it reach the bottom of our soul. If love is betwixt our __**fear **__and __**courage**__, sacrifices must be done…a time of suffering will arrive._

_The soft melody stopped, exactly as the imprinted words of the message ended from the freezing touch._

_Shadowed fingers crawled slowly around the golden music box, tracing one finger over the engraved words printed underneath its flipped carved cover. Pressure of cold blood flooded all throughout frozen veins when sadness took over the man's calmness. He gripped the small 'treasure', remembering the events he had buried for centuries in his very long rest—the last moments he had seen his family…the members of their clan…the one he had promised to love forever. All of these were vanquished form him, and the only thing left is the curse he had brought to himself, after a grave promise was made broken by humans who caused all of it…who caused his life to be miserable._

_His hand trembled in rage as he clutched the music box. For a long time he had been waiting for his __**rising, **__looking forward to see whom he had hoped, was only snatched away by the one he hated with his lifetime—a __**human**__. He traveled his hand up and held the crimson stone pendant, hanging on his neck attached through a golden chain. He hugged with pale fingers and pressed it over his cold chest… _

**Chapter Two: Fear creates our Courage**

The glowing ambers from the morning sun, coming through the window blinds annoyingly brought the blonde male into consciousness. He lifted his hand over his closed eyes and rubbed them gently, opening it halfway.

"Run…" A ghastly cold whisper echoed through Naruto's ear, bringing him to sit up. His eyes narrowed and crystals of sweat trickled down the side of his face as he remembered the menacing bloody eyes that was staring at him, the red, slightly pale smirking lips that was teasing him. He crossed his arms in front of his chest and clasped both sleeves of his shirt, trembling.

"Hey." A silent voice breathed.

"Ahh!" Naruto shouted and attempted to run. A hand grasped his thin, shivering wrist then pulled him into a tight hug.

"Shh. It's okay. It's just me." Kiba whispered on Naruto's ear and brought the other male closer to his chest, comforting him as he waited for Naruto to calm down and breathe normally. He stroke Naruto's back blandly, backing away to wipe the stain of tears that dumped the smaller male's pleasing blue eyes.

"What happened to you?" Kiba mildly asked.

There was no answer…

Naruto looked away and bowed his head.

"Yesterday, I saw you lying unconscious near the mansion's gate." He said. "I was waiting for you in the visitor's room—to tell you that I wasn't able to find the crimson stone."

When Naruto heard the last two words Kiba uttered, he looked up and climbed out of the bed, seeking for the jacket he wore yesterday. He found it less than a minute and fumbled every pocket of it.

"What are you doing?" Kiba asked a little surprised.

"What the hell!" Naruto dragged down his jacket and sat on the marble floor.

"Why? Did you lose something?" Kiba spoke. Naruto faced him with a insipid face and tried to give him a light smile.

"_So it wasn't just a bad dream. That's why it felt so real…" Naruto thought._

"Nothing. I'm hungry. Come on let's eat." Naruto stood up and stilled, recalling the little memories he had when he was inside 'that' room where he met the—(I don't know how name it…so please consider)

…then Naruto went out of the room.

xX00000Xx

"Could it be that—the mysterious guy I met was the owner?" Naruto murmured softly.

"I better go back to that pla—"

"Hey!" Kiba cut his murmurs and said,"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?" Naruto replied.

"'Cause you were whispering some words since we started eating. Are you sure you're alright or are you still affected by your nightmare?" Kiba said worriedly while holding his hand.

"Don't worry. I'm fine." Naruto grinned and continued eating.

xX00000Xx

Naruto leisurely opened the large rusty gate that was blocking to the main door of the 'abandoned' mansion. An eerie sound shrilled together with the crunch of dead vines twisted steadily over the gate's railings. He entered, gazing his eyes to every thing that surrounds the place.

"Wow. This place looks nicer in the morning." He muttered, continuing his observations.

He traveled his eyes and laid it where a birch tree stood alone near the backyard. He strode towards it, lifting his right hand…

Then a flash of queue hit his mind, causing him a headache—after touching the surface of its trunk.

Moments passed before he regained—then as he looked at every thing that pulls his attention, images of its past came sporadic through his mind. A huge fountain located on the middle of the wide green stretch of the lawn, with statue of Cherub—wings spread freely—gave him a scenic vision of its whole beauty. Water hastily flowing out of the Cherub's goblet with glittering splashes as its movement descended with the glowing light of the moon.

_**It became alive…**_

Naruto held his head, closing his eyes.

"Have I been here?" He murmured to himself.

"Of course…yesterday, Kiba and I just went here." He shook his head.

"But…no—this place seems different from…" An unexpected word slipped from his mouth. "…Before."

Entering through the main door, bright light from the sun reached inside and illuminated some of the mansion's interiors. Surprise came to Naruto, seeing a clean, though a little gloomy, place he went in from yesterday.

"This is weird. Do tings suddenly fix themselves?"

All the curtains were spread. No windows were opened but despite that, furniture(s) are fixed and placed properly. Clean long couches, waiting for vacancy, faced a carpeted stage where a Dicola stood.

"Is there no electricity in here?" Naruto muttered, glancing at each lighted candle from every table that was scattered all over the living room's space. But that's not it…a big candle chandelier hanged above him. Then suddenly, the piano attracted him—drawing him near to it like a magnet. He faced the keys as he sat and put tan slender fingers above them.

Unknowingly, he shut off his eyes.

A melody began playing, letting the music echo dominantly throughout the place.

It became louder…

The familiar tone roamed to different rooms until it reached the ears of a sorrowful man's heart, making him stood up from his divan. His heart began beating fast…focusing—to follow where the melody is coming from.

As he reached the location, his eyes widen.

"Naruto…" He breathed.

All of the past came over to him.

"Naruto." He repeated.

xXOOOXx

"Wow." Naruto scratched the back of his head. "When did I learn to play this?" He asked himself aloud and suddenly noticed the flapping sound of a heavy cloak. He turned around, and saw a retreating sinister figure mere inches away from him.

"Hey!" He began calling.

For his fourth call, unexpectedly, a vast feeling of nostalgia loomed all over him. He didn't impede chasing but his footsteps became heavy every second.

That headache came again…

His vision blurred—like there's a thick fog which clouded his whole way. The locale lost its background color—changing only into black and white as his eyes failed him of consciousness.

Totally losing control of his body, he fell on the floor. He struggled to reach his hand towards the shadowy male but before he could, darkness crawled across his blank eyes.

xXOOOXx

_The night was filled with serious silence. The stars shone in the wide screen of the cool blue sky. The winds began breezing and fallen leaves followed its direction towards the two silhouette figures, standing up from the marble veranda of the huge mansion that stood dominantly over the ample stretch of shadowed green grass._

"_Take me as a whole…to be a part of your life." A deep voice touched the ears of the breathless young man staring flushed before solemn eyes. _

"_Sasuke…" A soft tone came out from the other, as a golden ring, with a diamond stone placed vividly on its middle, was slipped perfectly fit through his tan ring finger. _

_Pale hands wrapped gently over clothed flesh._

_Sasuke angled down his head to face withdrawn whiskered cheeks. He warmly rested his white palm under bronze neck and tilted it as he reaches rosy lips press lovingly to his. He pulled the blonde closer, feeling the kiss into a deeper sensation._

"_Naruto...I—" _

xXOOOXx

Blue eyes reflected the light coming from a burning candle. It moved to the side…and saw a black shadow—staring through the open window; and he doubted if whether the figure was just a trick of his imagination from a deep slumber.

It was pitch black outside and whisper quiet.

Realizing that it was already late in the evening, Naruto rolled out of bed and landing on his feet, he tried to capture the vanishing figure he saw.

"Who are you?" A grave tone came out behind him.

Naruto swung his head and met with the same eyes which made his body to cringe in fear. His throat dried out and no words dared to arrive. His body attempted to shiver until he said,

"Na—Naruto. My na—name i..is Naruto." He tried to speak between numerous stutters.

Then Bloody eyes melted into midnight orbs. He stilled.

"_No…" _

'Sasuke' turned abruptly, walking away as uneasy emotions run flooding over his confused heart.

"Wait!" Naruto cried.

"Don't go!" He stood up, but then as a strong thorn of light crashed on the glass window, he stumbled in fear of the lightning's raging sound that struck him. His senses vanished. His body shook, more terribly compared to when he saw 'Sasuke's' eyes. His eyes, lips, skin, paled.

"No…" Sasuke murmured to himself.

"_Watashi no namae wa Naruto desu!" The blonde male grinned as he extended his tan hand to the annoyed raven._

_The raven raised his brow then turned away._

"_How rude. Hey!" Naruto pulled his feet and followed the retreating male. _

"_Hey! Tell me your name!" He cried. "So you don't want to tell me your name?...I'll give you one." He thought, smirking._

"_Duck head! Wait!" He called, chuckling._

_The raven vanished. Naruto stopped. "Eh? Where did he go?"_

"_If you call me that way again, I'll never forgive you." A hoarse voice breathed warm breath from Naruto's neck._

"_Woaw…How did he?" Naruto thought. _

"_A—ah! Gomen. If you don't want to be called like that, what should I call you then?"_

"_Sasuke." The raven spoke._

"_Sa-su-ke?" Naruto grinned. "Sasuke, can I ask something?"_

_The raven regarded his question with a raised brow. _

"_Where do you live?" Their footsteps stopped. _

"_You don't need to know." Sasuke walked faster but then Naruto's hand pulled his shoulder._

"_Of course I do. I like you." A tinge of pink slightly appeared across Sasuke's cheeks._

"_I think you'll be a good friend. I'm bored at home so at least I think I should make friends." He spoke. _

_Sasuke pointed a mansion behind the line of huge trees blocking the beauty of the place. _

"_There."_

"_What?! Y—you live there?!" Sasuke nodded. "Sugoi…" Naruto muttered. _

_xXOOOXx_

_It was raining…_

_Heavy thick drops of water flooded the grounds of the lawn. Soil softened and the grass folded its leaves from the pressure of the storm. Flock of birds flew above the sky, flying towards the forest to protect their nests and shelter for safety. _

_Crashes of raindrops rampaged over the sturdy roof of the mansion. The sky dropped its brightness as more clouds loomed all over the gloomy horizon. _

_White palm caught some droplets of rain, catching every heavy plunge of water coming out from the tired grayish gas mass scattered all throughout the covered sky._

"_I better get some help. We'll be stranded here for a long time if we don't take some action." Sasuke muttered and prepared himself from the strong pours of the rain. _

"_Wait!" Naruto shouted._

"_Do—don't go..!" The last word trailed off in a shaky voice as a strong lightning pounded on the ground near the cave they were hiding. _

_Naruto's eyes narrowed after a big roar of thunder and lightning invaded his ears. Automatically, his body began trembling and his skin turned pastel. He curled and brought his knees closer, burying his face into it for a little comfortability; but though it gave him a little warmth…the shaking of his nerves didn't cease from tempting him. _

_For a few moments, he calmed. Securing arms slid around his lean figure, giving more warmth and assurance of safety. It tightened gently as another wave of the lightning's raging sound roared inside their hiding place. –But then, the shaking left._

Sasuke closed his eyes.

He felt it again—that warm feeling that he longs to experience. The satisfaction he had wish for his whole life.

He was currently hugging the blonde, securing him from his fear, and taking away his discomfort. How he had longed for this…To hold the blonde once again and wrap him completely with loving arms.

"A—Arigato, Sasuke…" Sasuke heard from underneath his cloak. Then as realization hit him, his eyes widen.

"Naruto…?" He breathed disbelievingly.

"_Arigato Sasuke…" _The words from his memory echoed in his ears.

**Sorry!!!!**

**All I could say for now is sorry. I think this chapter sucks so much. It's boring, I know and the English…well, not good. **

**But please still give me review. Actually this chapter is not yet finished. This is just the part one and I promise the part two will not take so long to be updated. Pls. still review! **

**The story is just beginning so please bear with the suck-y introductions of mine. **

**Wait for the climax and striking parts!!! **

**Thanks to all Riku**


End file.
